Do I like her ?
by plata luna
Summary: " Wait did I kiss Juvia on the cheek ? " Gruvia one-shot I don't own any characters.


_**Gray's p.o.v**_

Walking towards the door , i got a big lump in my throat. I pushed the door open , bright lights stung my eyes. The room was dull and silver , the only color was bright blue hair.  
" Hello you must be , I'm "  
I looked at her and nodded , by the look of things she the coroner. She walked over to a table about as tall as her , a white cloth lays covering a dead human body. I walked over slowly and looked down at the uncovered face , my breath hitched.  
" Yes ... That's Lyon "  
She nodded her head and covers the head. She turns around and writes something down on a paper. Two men walked into the room , they're were wearing black suits.  
" Yes ? "  
" We're with the F.B.I , we need to as you a few questions about your brother Lyon Vastia. "

I looked at them a bit confused , why would they need to ask me questions and what trouble did Lyon get into now ?  
" Of course , how may i help you ? "  
They took me to the police station and after two hours of questioning they let me go. I walked down my street , i enter my building and it was dead silence. I walk up the stairs , i walked down the wall and when i got to my door i stood there. I tried to open my door but i couldn't , i keep shaking and after ten attempts i gave up. I sat down on the floor looking up at the blue hair was what i saw in the corner of my eyes , i looked towards the left and saw my neighbor Juvia. I've known her since she she moved in about five years ago.  
" Hey Juvia "  
She looked down at me and jumped a bit , it was obvious i startled her. Then she smiled at me.  
" Hello Gray-sama "  
I smiled softly , I was finally getting use to the honorific name.  
" Why are you sitting out here ? Did you forget your key again ? "  
As she was asking the questions , I stood up.  
" No i got my keys , its just i don't know why but i cant open my door. "  
" Do you want me to open it for you ? Or do you want to go into my apartment ? "  
I looked at her and thought for a minute.  
" If you wouldn't mine , i would prefer to go into your apartment. "

 _ **Juvia's p.o.v**_

I opened my door , letting Gray-sama into my apartment. He walks over to my couch and sits down on my couch , i set my things down on my kitchen counter.  
" Would you like something to drink ? "  
" Some water would be nice "  
He smiled at me , I walked into my kitchen. I walked back out and gave the glass to him. I sat down next to him , he looked over at me and tears began to brim in his eyes.  
" What's wrong Gray-sama ? "  
I looked at him , he started to tell me about the whole Lyon thing. I looked at him shocked , my hand covered my mouth.  
" Oh Gray-sama "  
He finally broke down and began to cry. I hugged him tightly and he buried his head in my neck , i rub his back trying to soothe him. I guessed it worked because after a hour he was asleep. I gently pushed him down , i grabbed a blanket and covered him up. I walked into my bedroom and changed , then i went to bed.

 _ **Gray's p.o.v**_

I woke up and looked around , i slowly remembered what had happened last night. i pushed the blanket off my legs and stood up. I walked into the kitchen and saw Juvia standing over the stove , she was cooking some breakfest i assumed. She was humming and doing a small little dance and i thought to myself.  
" Wow she looks amazing "  
I smiled a bit , then suddenly she turned around. She shrieked and fell down , i stood up and ran to her side.  
" Are you okay Juvia ? "  
" Y-yea i'm fine , you just scared me is all "  
" Oh i'm sorry "  
I stood up and stretched out my arm. She grabbed it and i pulled her up , i held her arm for a few seconds to long. When i let go a small bright blushed appeared on her cheeks. i let go and rubbed my neck a bit , i turned around and walked back to the table. I sat down and looked back up at her .  
" Thank you Gray-sama "  
" Its fine and you can stop using the sama , gray is just fine "  
she looked at me a bit shocked and smiled.  
" O-oh okay Gray "  
I smiled back at her , after eating breakfast i looked at the time. I saw i was gonna be late for work , I stood up and grabbed my shoes and ran to Juvia. I kissed her on the cheek , then ran towards the door .  
" Thank you Juvia for letting me stay here "  
After saying that i walked out of the door , getting to work barely on time. I sat down at my desk the began to blush. I kissed Juvia on the cheek ...  
" Do i liker her or do i only think of her as a friend ? "  
I thought to myself , I knew for about three years she has that major crush on me. I spent the entire day trying to figure out that question , by the time i was done working i decided to head to a bar.

 _ **Juvia's p.o.v**_

After going to work and getting home , my brain was still scattered. What was that this moring ? Does that mean he likes me ?

 _ *** Wild Fantasy ***_

" Juvia the truth is I've love you and i have since the moment i first saw you "  
" G-gray "  
He grabs my chin and begins to lift it. The space between us begon to close , our lips were about to meet.

 _ *** Fantasy Ends ***_

" JUVIA OPEN THIS DOOR "  
I jumped up and ran towards the door and opened it.  
" I'm sorry Gajeel I didn't hear you "  
" Your head was up in the clouds again wasn't it ?"  
He walked past me and sat down at my couch. I let out a soft sigh and closed the door. I walked over and sat on the other couch. I didn't say anything i just stared at him.  
" Whats wrong with you ? You're usually talking like crazy "  
" Uh nothing wrong. Also why are you here ? Don't you have a date with Levy in a hour ? "  
" Oh yea that's why i'm here i was wondering since we have been dating for 4 years i was thinking to propose. So i came here to hear what your opinion is about that. "  
" OMG GAJEEL "  
" There's no need to scream i'm right here "  
" Oh sorry ... but anyway yes ! you should ask her to marry you "  
After talking for thirty minutes , he checked his watch and stood up.  
" I gotta go rain "  
" All right bye Gajeel "  
He waved his hand and walked out. I stood up and stretched , then walked to my room. Falling on my bed , i fell asleep.

 _ **Gray's p.o.v**_

I stumbled down the hall , only to confuse my door with Juvia's. When i couldn't open the door with my key , i just started to knock. As if someone was home , when the door opened i saw a confused Juvia.  
" Oh Juvia ... why are you in my apartment ? "  
" This is my apartment Gray. "  
" Really ? "  
" Yea ... Are you drunk ? "  
Gray laughed a bit.

" Maybe "  
Juvia grabbed my hand and pulled me into her apartment , she sat me down on the couch and walked away.  
" Juvia where are you going ? "  
She didn't say anything , she returned a few seconds later with water.

" Here drink this "  
I grabbed the cup and drank all of the water. I felt my eyes get droppy and then i lay my head on her lap.  
" You know what Juvia ? "  
She looked down at me , Before she could answer me i cut her off.  
" Your really pretty. "  
She began to blush and i smiled at her. After saying that i closed my eyes and went to sleep.

 _ **Juvia's p.o.v**_

I stood up blushing and walked into my bedroom. I laid down on my bed wondering what was Gray saying true or was he only saying that because he was drunk. I closed my eyes hoping that it was the truth.

 _ *** The next morning ***_

I woke up and tried to get up but something was holding me down. I looked over and saw Gray laying next to me and his arms rapped around my waist. I blinked a few times , then my face became red. I tried to pull him off of me but he wouldn't let go. I poked his cheek and he groaned , I poked it again and waited. After a minute he woke up and he looked up at me for a couple of seconds. His eyes got big when he finally realized what he was doing , He let go of me and I stood up still blushing. He put his hand on his head , my sudden reaction must have hurt his head,  
" Are you okay gray ? "  
" I'm fine its just my head really does am I in your bed ? "  
" Well you were drunk and you couldn't open your door , so i brought you into my apartment and you fell asleep on the couch. And i'm guessing in the middle of the night you climbed into my bed. "  
He nodded and then he stood up.  
" Well thank you for the help Juvia. "  
" Your welcome Gray "  
I smiled at him and he smiled back , we both walk to my door. He opened my door and looked at me.  
" Umm i was wondering if you would go to dinner with me this Friday ? "  
I smiled and blushed a bit.  
" O-of course "  
He smiled and quickly kissed me on my lips and closed the door. I stood there in confusing wonder what just happened. After a few seconds i began to blush and walked back to bed , i fell on it and grabbed my pillow. I hugged it tightly , my smile still remanding and it didn't leave until Friday finally arrived.


End file.
